


【勋兴】《质子》9

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 7





	【勋兴】《质子》9

文/夏序清和草未歇

9

南苑人少，这会儿更是没有人在外头走动了。屋子里，两人之间的声音似乎只剩下了彼此的呼吸声梗着，榻上铺着锦垫，张艺兴还是觉得不舒服。

吴世勋身子没有动，张艺兴就在身下，像一只楚楚可怜的猎物。  
他清楚自己一直以来的恶趣味，尤其是瞥到张艺兴眼帘逐渐升腾起来的雾气之时。

明明怕了，却还要嘴硬。

吴世勋的眉头皱着，张艺兴最怕他这副表情的样子。害怕这种感觉是说不出理由的，只觉得那副表情摆出来，就陡然拒人于千里之外。

刚刚的话说完，张艺兴自己的心里也乱了。  
在想象中，明明应该是尝试去补救两个人的关系的。  
可是吴世勋突然一出现，他也没头没脑的，  
像是发泄一般的，说了这样的话。

下意识的又要低下头去，眼前伸出来一只手，堵住了他低头的路径。  
张艺兴被迫着重新抬起头看着吴世勋，如墨的眸子望定了他，“爱？你配么？”  
张艺兴眼神动了一下，喉咙干巴巴的，想要张嘴，还没有发出声音，身子一轻，他被吴世勋扯着，半走半拖着，摔到了床上。

吴世勋拽着他的领口，狠狠的吻了上来。  
舌头不费吹灰之力的撬开了张艺兴的唇，长驱直入，在他口中横行霸道。  
嘴上在张艺兴口中攻城掠地的当口，手上也没闲着。吴世勋三两下就解开了张艺兴的衣带，连带着小衣都一并扯开，露出白花花的胸脯来。

舌头被蛮横的吸吮着，唇上不时的觉得痛一下，一只手原本抵在吴世勋的胸前。  
在自己上衣被吴世勋剥下来的时候，这只手腕也被吴世勋抓住，按在了脑袋的旁边。  
吴世勋的腿粗暴分开了他的腿，曲着膝盖抵在张艺兴腿间。  
张艺兴眼睛睁得圆圆的，唇上还没有被吴世勋放过，激烈的吻不知道咬破了谁的嘴，铁锈味在口中晕开，他不由得皱了皱眉。

啵地一声，吴世勋放开了衔着的朱唇。  
张艺兴还没回过神来的时候，就被吴世勋翻了个身，下身一凉，再看时，袭裤也被扔到了地上。

张艺兴涨红了脸，却回不了身。  
臀儿在吴世勋面前展露无遗，吴世勋坐起来身子，来来回回的打量。  
张艺兴像是能感受到那目光似的，只觉得被吴世勋看过的地方都是火辣辣的，一直从下半身烧到脸上。  
是的，这种来自目光上的侵犯让他觉得难堪。

吴世勋看着张艺兴雪白的臀肉，与腰身间曼妙的弧度，还有，身下人的身体又开始不受控制的抖了。他把张艺兴的腿禁锢在自己腿间，身子往上挪了挪。

看不到吴世勋动作，张艺兴感到一阵心慌，偏偏刚侧过头去，吴世勋手掌就落在了他的臀上。  
张艺兴一动不动，吴世勋手上的薄茧他都能感觉到，在自己的皮肤上游走。  
由上而下，快到股间的时候，张艺兴不由得夹紧了一下。还没放松下来，臀上就挨了一巴掌。

响亮的一声在屋里转了两圈，在吴世勋的视角来看，是石子入水，激起了一层雪白的肉浪。  
待到波浪平息，留下个红红的印子。

张艺兴从痛之后渐渐感觉到热，那一块皮肉热辣辣的，还没有等他再多体会，腰就被捞了起来，上半身还挨着床。  
张艺兴的双手无处着力，身后突然传来吴世勋染上了情欲的声音，“胳膊撑着。”  
小臂贴着床，吴世勋在后头抵着，不让他直起腰，按着他摆出一个跪趴着的姿势。  
隐秘被一览无余，张艺兴连回头都不想了。  
吴世勋的什物在他股间滑动，张艺兴身上叠起一层战栗，掌印还在臀瓣上。  
吴世勋俯下身，摸到张艺兴的腰际，看到张艺兴泛着红的耳尖，忍不住张嘴咬住。

张艺兴身子轻微动了动，很快的，绯色向下染，周身变成了粉红色。  
吴世勋满意的放开张艺兴的耳朵，离开时还不忘吹了两口气，在张艺兴彻底软了身子之前，把自己的大家伙塞了进去。

股缝被撑开，入侵时伴随着又一下巴掌，那个瞬间，张艺兴有点分不清到底是里面比较疼还是外面比较疼。  
脸埋在床上，被布料摩擦着。他只盼着吴世勋快点，可吴世勋像是知悉他心意一般的，偏偏不如他所愿。  
当吴世勋一寸一寸顶进去的时候，张艺兴拳头攥得更紧了一些。

吴世勋被张艺兴的紧致尽数包裹的时候，忍不住低哼了一声。  
张艺兴还趴跪着，自己顶一下就要往前蹿一下，他虎口掐着张艺兴的腰，纤细的腰身在自己的手下，细腻的触感让他欲罢不能。  
臀肉撞在自己的胯上，一下一下，吴世勋不由得放开了握住张艺兴腰的手，甩了一巴掌到张艺兴臀上。  
痛让他下意识的夹紧了屁股，吴世勋被夹的爽到头皮发麻。一波未平，吴世勋又印了个掌印上去。

吴世勋的冲撞不绝，臀上遍布掌痕，与雪白的皮肤形成了明显的反差。  
张艺兴知道，痛感渐渐褪去，火辣辣的红肿痕迹，会停留几天。

吴世勋喜欢看着臀肉随着自己的动作而颤动，勾着他的心，一波一波的，想要到更深处去，一探究竟。

下意识的生理反应让张艺兴不住的用力夹紧，受力的大腿为开始颤抖，更为难堪的是，后方的水声越来越响。

张艺兴腰上一热，然后感觉到吴世勋的上半身贴在了他的背上，声音就在自己耳侧，“骚货。”  
张艺兴闻言，紧张的夹紧了后穴，屁股上就又挨了打，咣地一声，响亮极了。  
吴世勋从他身上起来，紧紧掐住了他的腰，“放松。”

张艺兴鼻头一酸，屁股不再夹着，吴世勋用力顶了两下，张艺兴忍不住叫了两声，腿一软，伏在了床上。  
吴世勋不依不饶的，用力的抽插着。  
张艺兴不再吭气，吴世勋显然并不满意，卯足了劲的逼着张艺兴叫出声来。

后穴的水声不绝于耳，张艺兴早就忍不住射了一次，唇被自己紧紧咬着。  
突然，胸前一紧，被吴世勋捏了一把。  
红樱片刻就挺立了起来，吴世勋在他耳边轻笑，却没有说话。

明明脸已经通红了，张艺兴却觉得自己一个瞬间要热到冒烟。  
吴世勋的手才从自己胸前拿走，就又把自己拖了起来，恢复到撅着的姿势。  
这样的时候，吴世勋总是进的很深，可对他而言，却常有要被破开的感觉。  
吴世勋精准的碾压在张艺兴的那个点上，一下又一下，不给人一丝喘息的机会。

张艺兴觉得自己又要高潮了，可是才射过，前头半硬不硬的。  
吴世勋把巴掌又落到了自己的屁股上，伴随着抽插的动作。  
先前就挨过打，这会儿臀肉更是敏感，皮肤也因为红肿更薄了，因此痛感更甚。  
张艺兴不由得呻吟了两声，吴世勋用力顶了一下然后停下来，中指的指节刮了刮张艺兴的背，“是因为痛，还是爽？”

张艺兴不说话。

吴世勋也不执着于要他的回答，而是掐着张艺兴的腰，冲击得更猛了。  
张艺兴抓紧了床单，皮肉痛过之后，爽占据了全身，后穴不受控制的分泌物是不容辩驳的铁证。  
前胸被床上的布料厮磨着，屁股也火辣辣的痛着，另一种奇异的感觉袭来，想要被填满的感觉将理智撞到了九霄云外。

吴世勋觉得自己快要忍不住了，停下把张艺兴的身子翻了过来，面向着自己，然后重新插了进去。  
张艺兴得神情此时因为情事，变得暧昧，浑身也变得粉唧唧的。  
吴世勋抓着张艺兴的脚腕，向着自己靠近了些，两个人下方贴的严丝合缝。

吴世勋俯身压了上去，深深的一下又一下，贯穿着张艺兴的身体。  
说不出自己现在是什么样的心情，但是他知道，自己想要悉数的占有这个人。

想要他，想要的更多。

冲撞速度加快，张艺兴终于忍不住了，一声又一声甜腻的呻吟叠着按耐不住的喘息。  
吴世勋放开张艺兴的脚踝，把人拥进怀里，“叫人。”

张艺兴睥了吴世勋一眼，僵了一下，“皇上…”  
吴世勋掐了一把张艺兴的腰，“叫我名字。”  
张艺兴搂住吴世勋的脖子，吸了一下鼻子，“世勋……”  
吴世勋环住张艺兴的腰，顶了顶，“再叫。”  
张艺兴被吴世勋顶着，快哭出来，叫人的声音里早就染上了哭腔，“世勋，世勋……”

吴世勋猛地一把，搂紧张艺兴，  
挺动了几下，射了进去。

张艺兴半天没起来，直到吴世勋退出去，来不及收拢的穴口中，那熟悉的，滑滑腻腻的液体流出来。  
羞耻感重新占据了内心的高地。

吴世勋换了睡袍回来的时候，张艺兴自己侧卧着睡到了床的内侧。  
吴世勋吃不准张艺兴有没有睡着，瞥了一眼，只看着眼睛是紧紧闭着的。

他翻身上了床，盖了另一床被子。  
在闭眼之前，轻轻拍了拍张艺兴的被面，“再过几日，皇后宫里设的家宴，你也同去吧。”

半晌，吴世勋都没听到张艺兴搭话。  
就在他以为张艺兴睡了的时候，才听到一声轻轻的叹息，张艺兴背对着自己，“我又不是你家人…”

tbc.


End file.
